Avengers AU
by invaderzaff
Summary: Loki is constantly causing trouble even though no one can prove it's him they all know it is, Thor wants this to change and thinks the best way is by getting Loki to make more then one friend(Avengers middle school AU )
1. Prologue

(Going to try and write a story without forgetting about it for once)

He didn't even do anything wrong. Loki was lying on the bed in his room, glaring at the ceiling. Odin had blamed him for something he didn't do and had grounded him, taken away his phone and computer before he could defend himself. Loki huffed before turning on his side and continued to glare out his window. Odin probably blamed him because of his little prank last week. His plan wouldn't have gotten him in as much trouble, if any at all, had Thor not decided to distract from his task with all his friends, or Avengers as they called themselves, which led to Loki not being able to finish setting it up and hens being caught by Odin. So now a week later, when someone else, NOT Loki but someone else had caused trouble, he was automatically to blame. It didn't even look like he had done it! Well, in Loki's eyes at least. It was sloppy and his pranks are never sloppy. Someone had egged his father's car is broad day light, first mistake, and the eggs weren't even rotten, if you're going to do something at the very least do it right. If Frigga was there, she would have listened before accusing him, she always did. Frigga was out with friends though so he would have to wait. He sighed and closed his eyes.


	2. Chapter 1

It was two hours before Loki woke up. There sounded as if there was quite a commotion downstairs.

"Thor and his beastly friends"

Loki squeezed the rig between his eyes. Thor just had to bring "the Avengers" over. Honestly he thought the whole "Avengers" idea was ridiculous. He briefly wondered if he had also asked Sif and the warriors three to come. The warriors three consisted of Fandral who pretends to be an irrepressible swashbuckler, Hogun who doesn't say anything and Volstagg…he just seems to eat a lot. Loki disliked them more than the Avengers. He would often help Frigga around the house because he liked to rather then he was forced to an they often made fun of him for it, saying he should try something other than these "womanly arts" as they put it, while the Avengers didn't really care. That was the only thing that made them the slightest bit better… but only slightly.

As Loki sat up from his bed he heard a knock on his door. He turned to see Frigga opening it before standing in the doorway, one hand holding a bowl with a wooden spoon in it, the other holding the door knob.

"Mind helping me make cookies little bear? Thor bear is busy playing with his friends"

Loki crossed his arms and frowned playfully "I'm not a little bear."

Frigga laughed softly before setting the bowl on the dresser and sitting down on the bed. She pulled Loki into a hug while planting a kiss to his forehead"

"Oh you'll always be my little bear. Now come on, I have another bowl of dough in the kitchen and Thor might find it."

Loki thought for a moment, he was still grounded but if he was with Frigga, then Odin would let it slid. He grinned and looked p at her.

"You're right, that oaf might eat it and get salmonella from the raw eggs"

Loki hopped off the bed and started to walk towards the door. Frigga shook her head and sighed.

"Didn't I tell you not to call your brother that Loki?

Loki popped his head back into the room, still smiling.

"Well he is one if he eats it, besides, he should know that it taste better cooked."

Once they got to the kitchen, they found Thor in the fridge having trouble caring the cans of soda he was taking out for, Loki was guessing, his friends or he was planning on hiding some in his room again. Loki glanced back and counted out nine cans, so Sif and the three jesters were here huh? Great. Thor turned around to see Loki and their mother walk in before throwing the cans back in the fridge and brining Loki into a giant hug.

"Thor! You big oaf you're crushing!" Loki shouted out but it came out more muffled since his face was in Thor's shirt. Thor let go before putting a hand on Loki's shoulder.

"Sorry brother, father may have only grounded you a few hours ago but I still missed you." Thor patted Loki on the back before hugging Frigga and going back into the living room, probably to ask for help carrying some of the snacks out. Loki huffed and flattened out his shirt before turning back to Frigga "Alright, how do I help?"

Three minutes later Loki was stirring the second bowl of dough when Thor came back with Sif and Fandral. Frigga helped them find some of their snacks before going back to preparing the oven and the cookie sheet.

"Making cookies huh?"

Loki looked up to see Sif staring at him "Yes, why?"

"Nothing." She turns her head, grabbed the snacks but just before she left, Loki could hear her mumble one word, that she probably knew would make him angry "ergi"

Loki snapped his head up to glare at her as she leaves before scoffing and continuing on with the cooking. Sif always knew how to get on his nerves.

(Most of them are in the year 8 while Loki, Sif, Darcy, Jane and a few others are in the year 7. If you want something specific to happen just put it in a review and I'll see about it :) )


	3. Chapter 2

Loki was back in his room sitting on the window sill, Frigga had suggested that he spend time with Thor and some of his friends but Loki really did not want to go near them, especially Sif. He was still angry about that last comment.

There was a knock on the door and Frigga once again came into the room and sat down on the bed.

"They're all playing video games downstairs so I thought I could leave them alone for a minute. When we were in the kitchen, Thor mentioned you were grounded?"

Loki huffed and stared out the window at the falling snow "Someone egged father's car and he thought it was me."

Frigga sighed "He was probably thinking about the incident last week, which was very naughty of you, but I will speak to him when he gets home about jumping to conclusions."

Frigga stood and put her hand down on his shoulder "Alright then, now since you don't want to play with Thor and his friends, why don't you take Fenrir outside and play with him? You should come out of your room more often, get some sunlight!"

Loki chuckles "And Frostbite"

Frigga laughed before kissing his forehead "That's what the coats for love."

Loki smiled and waited till Frigga left before sighing and going of to find his coat. Fenrir did need to be walked and taking him out for one would be a good way to get some peace and quiet. Which he was definitely not going to get any with Thor in the living room with his friends. You could hear them from anywhere in the entire house.

Loki put on his coat and attached the leash to Fenrir collar, shouting from the doorway that he was leaving to take Fenrir for a walk.

It was cold and brisk. Just the way Loki liked it. That was until someone hit him in the back of the head with a snow ball.

Loki snapped his head around to see Amora laughing. "Pray tell, why did you do that?"

Amora wiped at her eyes before sighing "You looked spaced out."

"Like that's such a bad thing" Loki stuck his tongue out at Amora before letting go of the leash, which caused Fenrir to immediately jump on Amora."Bite her, Fenrir."

"Like he would ever do that."Amora laughed and petted Fenrir head "Yes, yes I know, Loki's just a grumpy pot."

Loki scoffed before helping Amora up "What does that say about you since you're friends with me?"

"That I'm a very nice person?"

"Hmmm, no, you're just weird Amora"

Loki took the leash again and turned to face her. "I'm going back now, mother will probably get worried"

"Be careful, Thor might snap your spine by giving you a bear hug." She laughed as she walked away "And give him a kiss for me!"

_You can do so yourself_, he thought before laughing, she probably would do that. Just to see the look on his face.

As Loki got into the house, he took of his coat and Fenrir leash, when he noticed something that had slipped past him the entire time. A sleeping bag.

Loki groaned, _this takes away a chance of me falling asleep tonight_, he thought as he put his head in his hands.


	4. Chapter 3

Loki had never liked being grounded but when Thor's friends slept over, it wasn't as bad. He at the very least had a good excuse every time Thor came in and asked him if he wanted to join them. He seemed to be doing that more often than usual now that Loki thought about it.

He continued to pet Fenrir head, which reminded him of how Thor normally got to him. It was always Thor's damn puppy eyes that got Loki, He just looked so...pathetic? It would also put a pit of guilt in his stomach every time Loki made Thor look that upset. He honestly wondered if Thor had figured that out and was doing it so Loki would say Yes.

_No, he's too much of an oaf to make that connection,_ Loki chuckled, at east he hoped Thor wouldn't. God, he could get him to do anything he wanted if he found out.

Fenrir yawned and set his head on Loki's lap, causing said boy to laugh softly and lie down on the bed, enjoying the cold from his open window. "I had the same idea buddy."

There was a knock on the door and Loki cracked open one eye to see who it was, thought he didn't need to really, it was just going to be Thor.

"Loki?"Or not

Loki shot up, causing Fenrir to fall of the bed. Steve was standing in his doorway looking quite nervous.

"Pizzas here, your mom asked me to get you since Thor was busy helping her." he said before closing the door and leaving.

Great. He had forgotten about dinner, now he really did have to be with Thor's friends, Frigga didn't allo- "Geez, what did you do to him to make him that scared?"

Loki jumped back and hit his head on the bed board before turning to see Amora sitting on his window sill."Wha-"

"I was bored and there is nothing to do at my house so I came to yours, now, what did you do to him exactly?" Amora slid down and sat on the bed before pulling Fenrir into a hug, causing the dog to wag his tail happily.

Loki shook his head and sighed "I think it's more of what I will do then what I did, remember last year when Natasha thought she should get me back for all the fun I had with them?" Amora nodded, they couldn't prove it was him but they all knew it was.

"I was the reason she had fluro green hair for a while."

Amora started laughing until Loki clapped a hand on her mouth "Not so loud, I'd rather not have to explain why you are in my room and how you got in to everyone downstairs, they will bother me about it for the whole night."

Amora nodded and bit Loki's hand, causing him to yank it back and wipe them down his jeans. "Was that necessary? I have your germs all over my hands now."

"Shouldn't have done that then, now I already ate so you go down stairs and have dinner and I'll wait here. Even your room is more exciting than my house is right now" She winked at Loki before pushing him out the door and waving as she closed it in his face. Loki huffed before trudging downstairs

An hour later Loki walked back into his room after helping his mother clean up and jumped back into the door when he saw Amora, completely forgetting she was even there. She looked up and smirked. "Aren't you jumpy today?"

"It helps when you have a person in your room that's not suppose…what are you doing?"

Amora was sitting on top of his bed with all of Loki's books open around her in a circle. She had his Harry Potter wand in one hand and a necklace in the other. "Practicing witch craft, what else would I be doing Lokster?"

Amora moved the books behind her before flopping down on the bed. "So, have any plans tonight?"

Loki sighed and sat down on the foot of the bed. "Sleeping out of the question, the oafs downstairs will be up all night." Amora gave him a questioning look.

"Won't that bother your parents? I'm sure they want sleep, right?"

Loki shook his head. "Odin isn't coming home till Sunday and my mother said it was fine since it was the start of winter break. She's going next door to 's house to have a girl's night I believe. "

Amora nodded before closing her eyes to think. "Feel like p-"

"Sif." The name was out of Loki's mouth before you could even blink.

"Sif?"

"Yes, Sif, let's do something to her."

Amora sat up and stared at him before smirking "How'd the little wench get under your skin this time? Did she say something about your hair being so long that Rapunzel would be jealous?"

Loki scoffed "No, but if she had said that then she would be blind, my hair is only slightly lower than my shoulders."

Amora chuckled before grabbing a chunk of it "That reminds me, are you going to get this cut any time soon?"

Loki hit her hand causing her to let go and opened his mouth to say something, probably rude, but stopped as he thought more about her words.

Cut his hair. Hair…Sif always liked her hair long.

Amora stared at him before pushing his jaw up. "You're gonna catch flies like that Loki….Loki?"

Amora waved her hand in front of his face" Hellooooo! Did I break you or something? Loki?"

"That's it"

Amora looked at him puzzled "What's it?"

Loki sat back and smirked "We're going to cut Sif's hair."


	5. Chapter 4

Amora stared at him in utter disbelief before bursting out laughing "You're gonna get yourself killed!"

Loki scowled before getting up of the bed "Only if I get caught"

"You got caught last weak"Amora pointed out.

"Because of Thor." He countered.

Loki walked to the window and shut it, if he had kept it open any longer he would get frostbite. Amora just shook her head. "Maybe you should dye her hair pink too, since you're going to die anyways."

Loki glared at her before trying to clean up the mess Amora made in his room."I won't get caught, I'll put the scissors in oh...let's say Hogun's hands and make it look like he was sleep walking, my parents are away and the rest of them will likely be too tried if they really do stay up all night playing video games, it should be easy if it goes right."

Amora shakes her head and smiles "Alright...but I want to see this."

Loki looked back at her "So does this mean you are-"

"Sleeping over? Yes, just go ask your mum and I'll go get my stuff." She said as she jumped of the bed and hopped to the window. Amora waved her hand before jumping down to the tree branch under his window. Loki sighed before walking to the door, he was pretty sure his mother had not left yet.

As soon as Loki pulled the door open, he came face to face with Thor who looked as if he was reaching for the door knob, or he could have been listening to the whole thing.

"Who where you talking to?"

_Crap_, he was listening,"Amora, was taking a walk and wanted to ask me something, why?"

Thor smiled and put a hand on Loki's shoulder "Just making sure you are alright brother, you often leave your window open brother, how was I not to know some stranger came in through it?" Thor laughed and pulled Loki into a hug, practically crushing the younger of the two." So, what did Amora want to ask you brother?"

Loki pried himself from Thor's grip and brushed himself off. At least Thor didn't hear what they were saying. "She wanted to spend the night, I'm going to ask mother now."Before Thor could say anything, Loki went around him and went to go find Frigga.

Loki found her right before she was going to leave and asked her if Amora could stay over, which she said was only fair since Thor had friends spending the night, before hugging her and waving good bye as she left.

As Loki walked up the stairs, Thor caught his wrist "Are you sure you would rather not join us brother?"

Loki shook his head and yanked his wrist out of Thor's grasp "Amora is coming over, when she knocks just send her to my room alright?"Thor nodded sadly before turning away.

Loki watched as Thor was leaving and mentally cursed himself before saying "I will...next time, alright?"

Thor turned his head back and stared at Loki "What?"

Loki sighed and rubbed his temple "I said that I would... spend time with both you and your friends the next time you ask, just not today, alright?"

Thor's face lit up into a smile before grabbing Loki and pulling him into a bone crushing hug "Alright then brother!" Thor let his brother go before jumping down the stairs and running back into the living room.

Loki sighed and put his head in his hands, Thor and his damn puppy eyes.

* * *

Loki was laying upside down on his bed with his head hanging off when he heard a knock on the door and Amora walked in carrying her things. "Thor was pretty happy when he let me in, you know why?"

Loki sighed and flopped over onto is stomach "I said that the next time he asked me to spend time with him and his friends I would say yes."

Amora sat down on the bed and smiled at him "You fell for the puppy eyes, didn't you?"

Loki glared at her "Fuck you."

Amora sweetly responded to him "Name the time and place Lokster."

Loki's face turned a bright red which caused Amora to fall of the bed laughing.

* * *

It was 2 in the morning before Loki and Amora no longer heard any noise from downstairs. Loki crept downstairs before returning back to the room and smiling "Cost is clear."

Amora smiled and waved the scissors "Course darling."

Both of them snuck downstairs to find all the others asleep on the floor and couch.

Amora stood on one end of the living room to make sure that everyone was sleeping while Loki crept over to Sif, gently took her hair and in one quiet "snip" cut it to shoulder length before letting it go and standing back to observe how it smiled, _This is defiantly going to piss her off._

He looked around the room to determine who to make the culprit and decided that Fandral would be the best choice, had been caught sleep walking once but only once, that didn't mean he wouldn't do it again.

Loki slid the scissors into Fandral's hand and moved quietly back to Amora before both of them sprinted up the stairs as silently as they could, both trying to contain their laughter.

As soon as they got back into Loki's room, both of them fell on to Loki's bed and laughed into the pillows so they wouldn't wake the others.


	6. Chapter 5

Loki could hear the distinct sound of arguing downstairs. He sat up in bed to find Amora with her ear pressed to the door and snickering every so often.

Amora looked back at him and smiled "Good morning sleeping beauty. I'm surprised you're up, you only got about 5 hours of sleep."

Loki glared at her before flopping back down and pulling the covers over his head "Right, give me 3 more."

Amora rolled her eyed before jumping on the bed, right on top of Loki "I think not."

Loki grunts and tries to push her off. "I'll wake up when I want."

Amora mimicked him before shoving him off the bed "Thor woke up before you did, he's even more of a bed head then you are."

Loki pushed himself up off the ground then sending her a glare that would have scared Odin, which only made Amora laugh, before he sighed and rubbed his eyes "Do any of them suspect it's me?"

Amora shook her head "Nope, they think it was Fandral sleep walking again, nice one with that by the way." She smiled and pulled Loki to his feet. "I'm going down, you get dressed."

With that Amora turned around and practically skipped out the door, only 8 in the morning and it was turning out okay.

* * *

It took all the will power Loki had not to burst out laughing when he saw Sif brooding over breakfast, she would have killed him if he had.

"The Avengers" and Warriors three continued to play video games after breakfast while Loki and Amora both went to Amora's house to watch movies.

So the rest of the day was spent watching movies, and Loki trying to get soda out of his hair because Amora dumped it on him for being a "git".

As Loki walked home, he noted that it wasn't quiet but more so then when he left. At least some of the beasts had left.

He opened the door but stopped when he caught sight of Sif. God, she looked stupid with short hair, that or he was just too use to it being long.

Loki looked around the room and noted who was gone. Clinton, Natasha and Fandral had left, it was better then having them all there at once.

He greeted them before hurrying up to his room, throwing his things on the bed and jumping into the shower. He hated how sticky his hair felt.

* * *

Loki flopped face down onto his bed, he liked not having soda in his hair.

Just as he started to nod off there was a knock on his door causing him to groan. Thor opened it slowly and walked in.

"Brother?"

Loki rolled over and glared at him. "What?"

"I am going out with our-""Your" Loki interrupted "friends for the day, would you like to join us brother?"

Loki sighed and rubbed his eyes "I did promise, didn't I? So I guess the answer is fine."

Thor smiled brightly and pulled Loki into and hug "Alright then brother! I'm sure they will all be looking forward to it as much as I."

_I would highly drought that, _Loki thought but smiled "I am certainly looking forward to it as well brother."

Thor let go of Loki "Goodnight brother, sleep well."

With that, Thor got up and left the room.

"Ya, sleep well. "Loki sighed. He was not looking forward to this, not in the slightest.

* * *

Loki sat in the living room watching "Doctor Who" when Thor came trudging in. He turned to look at him as Thor reached the fridge.

"So?"

"Hmm?" Thor rubbed at his eyes and yawned "So what?"

Loki sighed and turned back to the T.V "When are we going out with your friends?"

Thor looked confused for a moment before smiling "I almost forgot you were coming, I believe we will be leaving at 1."

Loki nodded "So in two hours, you better get ready then since you haven't even eaten yet."

Thor smiled and patted Loki on the back "I shall and you should as well, in something warmer then you usually do though, alright?"

Loki huffed "I do what I want."

"You want to catch frostbite brother?"

Loki glared at him "Ha but no, you know I have enough common sense to at least dress in something warm enough to stop me from getting it."

Thor shrugged and turned away, going back to the kitchen "But that is about it, brother." He opened the fridge door and took out the milk. "I worry, that is all Loki."

Loki leaned his head back on the couch "Ya fine, sure I'll wear something warmer, just not as much as Stark does." He got up and started to make his way to his room when Thor shouted up the hallway, Loki was sure Thor didn't understand the term inside voice, that Loki should try to be a bit friendlier then he usually is.

* * *

Loki sat in the living room waiting, he had forgotten that often times when Thor and his band of jesters said they were leaving at a certain time, they usually ment forty-five minutes after said time.

Loki sighed, he really shouldn't have made that promise with Th-

Tony clamped both hands on Loki's shoulder and shouted "HEY LOKSTER!"

Loki brought his head back, colliding it with Tony's, hopefully his idiotic thoughts couldn't be spread by contact.

Tony hissed in pain and held his head in his hands "The fuck would you do that for?!"

Loki groaned and rubbed the back of his head. "For yelling in my ear, Anth- ."

"Tony"

Loki turned to face him "What?

Tony glared at him "Tony, Anthony sounds way to old. I'd prefer it if you called me Stark compared to that."

Loki rolled his eyes and sighed "Fine, Stark then. I have a better question for you, how did you get into my house?"

Tony put his hands on his hips and smirked "I'm a geniuses that's how!...and Thor gave me a key, which also brings me to the next question Loki Doki, where's your brother?"

Loki sighed and pointed to the ceiling "In his room getting ready."

Tony nodded "Thanks Rudolf, cars outside I'll get Thor." He bowed as if Loki was a maiden and ran up the stairs.

Loki scoffed and stood up, trudging over to the door. He was starting to regret that promise more and more.

(Loki got that nickname when all of them where around 4-5. He was outside too long and when he came back inside his nose was almost bright red)


	7. Chapter 6

Loki stared out the car window, ignoring all of the music and talking around him. He may have promised to come with them but that didn't mean he had to talk to them. Though Thor did say be more friendly...he had said hello which he's never really done before so that counted.

He was disrupted from his train of thought when Steve tapped him on the shoulder.

"What?"

Steve smiled nervously "We're almost there, just wanted to give you a heads up."

Loki nodded "Thank you" There, that was as friendly as he was going to get, but the face Steve made when he said " thank you" would be worth being friendly one more time.

* * *

An hour later, Loki sat outside a GameStop, Tony had insisted that they go but Loki didn't really want anything from the game store. He spent more time on the computer and hens bought all his games on Steam, though it was nice having a hard copy.

Loki glanced inside the shop window to see Thor and Tony debating about, what looked like, a Halo game. He wasn't sure which though.

Loki grabbed his bag and took out a sketch book and began scribbling things down.

He was almost done with his sketch when he felt like he was being watched. Loki shook his head and sighed before putting the pencil down. "I know you're there, come out now."

Amora sneered before coming out of hiding. "You're getting better and better at that every day."

Loki leaned back on the bench "Better at what and why are you here?"

Amora crossed her arms "You're better at knowing when someone is sneaking up on you and I'm here with friends as well." She lifted one arm and pointed to a group of people. "It just so happened that the day we choose to go out corresponded with the day you were going out with your friends, so I decided to say hello to everyone's favorite trickster."

Loki shot Amora a menacing look "I am only here because of Thor, those beasts are NOT my friends."

Amora sighed and sat down next to Loki "Okay Loks, I'm going to tell you something and you are going to listen. I think you should try making friends with them, even if they are all beasts, it's no-"

"Thor put you put you up to this?"

Amora burst out laughing "Ya, pulled me to the side as we were leaving yesterday and asked me to tell you, how was my acting?"

Loki chuckled "It was good, now I believe your friends are calling you."

Amora looked up to see the group waving at her to join them. "Alright, see you later Loki, but seriously, just try making friends with one of them." She waved at him before funny off to join her group of friends.

Loki scoffed, _Ya so I have to worry about more people that might stab me in the back._

* * *

Half an hour later the group was on their way to a movie theater. What they were watching, Loki had no clue, he wasn't paying attention to their conversation in the slightest. Well except for the occasional time when Thor would try to get him to speak. It would only last about four minutes before he went back to remaining silent.

When they got there Tony paid for all the tickets. Loki looked down at his, Ender's Game. Huh, he might actually like this one. He had liked the book. Though Loki should have guessed Tony would pick this one, he had always liked the idea of advanced futuristic technology.

He had also heard that they were going to see Pacific Rim later after Ender's Game. Just how long were they planning on staying out for? Probably till twelve o'clock knowing them.

Loki sighed and bought himself something to eat and drink at the concession stand. He came into the theater and sat down in his seat, which Thor had directed him to since, he tried to sit as far away from the group as possible without leaving the theater.

Loki leaned back into his seat and waited for the movie to start.

* * *

Loki walked a few steps behind a\the whole group of "The Avengers".

It was sometime around seven thirty and eight o'clock so they were all of to find a restaurant to eat at. They had all asked Loki, which surprised him, if he had any input on where to go. He's only response was he didn't care so long as it wasn't too disgusting.

They were all conversing about where to go, Tony said Shawarma and asking each other about the movie when Thor looked back and gestured for Loki to join in on the conversation.

Loki shook his head and gave Thor a look that said _I'm staying right here. _If Loki was lucky, the others would not notice the silent argument he was having with Thor.

"Hey Lolo!"

Which he wasn't.

Tony grabbed Loki's wrist and pulled him up so that he was with the rest of them."You look like a stalker back there, following us around like that."

Loki glared as Tony smirked at him, he knew Loki did NOT want to be here. Stark was always an ass, but then again he was an ass most of the time as well.

Loki let a small smile play on his lips. Maybe these beasts weren't as bad as he first thought.

* * *

Loki came back into his room quite shocked. He had actually enjoyed the rest of the time he was out.

Loki flopped down on the bed and stared at the ceiling before turning on his side, chuckling when he remembered how Tony and Steve argued about god knows what.

Maybe he had mis- no.

Sentiment.

They were all still beasts, nothing has changed he was just tired earlier.

Loki turned over on to his other side and glowered out the window. He was not going to become sentimental with them and say he liked them anymore then he did before.

Nothing had changed.


	8. Chapter 7

Loki sat up in bed and rubbed his eyes. He had not slept all. He got up and trudged down the stairs to get breakfast.

Thor took notice to his presents immediately and went to sit by him.

"Did you have a good sleep brother?"

Loki growled out a curse before putting on the best smile he could, "Of course, the best yet."

Thor smiled and took a few steps back, just in case Loki would get angry at what he was going to say. "You know father and mother will be leaving today

Loki waved his hand dismissively. "Yes, yes." He said, not really paying attention.

"And you know that no one will be here to watch you, since I am going to be staying at Tony's, mother thought you should as well."

"Ya sure, whatever you say. "Loki still wasn't paying attention.

Thor beamed and ruffled Loki's hair "Alright then brother, I'll go tell mother! "With that Thor ran down the hall in search of their mother.

Loki stood there for three minutes before looking up.

"Wait, what?"

* * *

"Thor said you were find with it dear."

"I wasn't paying attention to what he was saying! Besides, I'm responsible, why can't I just stay here and look after myself?!"

Frigga turned to face Loki "Because your father and I would worry about you little bear." She gave Loki a kiss before going back to packing.

Loki frowned and crossed his arms before huffing. "Fine"

Frigga smiled and gave Loki a hug. "Don't worry, it's only a day or two. You can stay in your room all you like after that and watch movies all you like and I won't be able to say a thing about it, neither will Thor, alright? Now go get your things ready."

Loki smiled and left the room, Frigga always could make things better.

* * *

Loki and Thor sat in the back of the car as their parents drove them to Tony's house. It was a large house, not too far from their own. Stark and quite a bit of money, his father did create Stark industries after all, but so did they. Why their parents couldn't just hire someone to take care of them was beyond Loki.

Loki turned his face to look out the window, completely ignoring the conversation Thor was having with his parents.

Thor was probably the reason for that now that he really thought about it. He kept wanting Loki to spend time with those band of jesters. He probably thought Loki had a good time yesterday, which he absolutely did not.

Odin dropped them off at the front of the building, all of them saying goodbye before Thor and Loki walked to the door where Thor knock loudly on it.

Loki grabbed Thor's and growled "Not, so loud. The whole city could probably-"

The door opened before Loki could finish his sentence. Steve was standing in the doorway with the sound of other children talking behind him.

He stared at Loki before smiling, greeting them both then letting them in. Then he led them to the living room to where the others were.

Loki walked behind the two boys who were bickering about god knows what, Loki really did not care. At the moment, he was more concerned with why the others were here. Sure they often spent time together but Loki didn't know that they were all going to be wasting time at Stark's house. He absolutely would not have agreed if he had known.

Loki set his thing down next to Thor's and sat in the farthest away from the Avengers. He looked around the room when he noticed that Stark himself wasn't there.

Loki was broken from his train of thought when Clint hit him with a paper ball. "Hey! I said I wouldn't sit there if I were you."

Loki glared at him and threw the balled up paper back at him "Oh, and why is that?"

All of them looked at Loki and said one word simultaneously"Mistletoe."

Loki looked up to see the leafy green bundle with white berries above his head.

He scoffed and made to get up and move in hopes not to get caught underneath it with any of them when Tony swung open the door and jumped into the room.

"Alright, pizza's ordered and…..What?"

Everyone stares at Tony silence, except Loki, he glared at Tony with enough hatred to choke an elephant.

The first one to break the silence was Clint and he did so with laughter.

Tony looked at him annoyed "What?! Do I have black grease on my face again? I was sure I wiped it off."

Loki stood and stalked over to the window while Clint calmed down enough to actually speak.

"You just dug your own grave."

Tony raised a brow at him and jumped down the steps "How'd I do that bird brain?"

"You stepped under the mistletoe while Loki was under it." The rest of them said all at once.

Tony stopped in his tracks and turned around to see said plant hanging over where he had just walked under.

"Fuck."

Clint stared laughing again while Loki sent Tony a look that said, you even _think _of touching me, I'll kill you.

Tony just shrugged, his attitude about the situation changing slightly "You're the one whose missing out Rudolph." He said before jumping on to the couch, ignoring Clint picking at him.

In a matter the group continued on with their bickering, every now and then Clint mentioning the mistletoe trying to get Tony pissed of as revenge for last year when he had pushed Clint and Natasha under it, which ended with Tony getting a black eye thanks to Natasha.

The pizza came moments later and all of them ate it while watching "Wreck-It Ralph". Loki sat near enough that he could watch clearly but not so close that he felt uncomfortable.

Every time Loki looked at the group he felt….envious? He wanted to talk to them, get some sort of acknowledgment. It wasn't like with Odin.

With Odin he just wanted attention because of how much Thor would get from their father without even trying. He really didn't care what kind of attention he got from Odin, as long it would equal out the charts.

Loki was slightly jealous but he would never admit that. For some odd reason he always felt like Odin, no matter what he would tell Loki, always held a feeling of disdain towards him.

When he looked here he wanted more positive then anything else.

But every time he even thought of something remotely friendly to say it do to someone, there was always that voice in his head that said "No!" or " It will just end badly for you, they'll use you as a way to get out of trouble.".

They had always gotten him out of a bad punishment so why would he start doubting then now?

Loki looked back up at the screen, only twenty minutes left.

He got his things before silently heading to the guest bed room and lying down in the bed.

_"Their just a bunch of beasts_"

Loki turned on his side, yes just beasts and he would always, always hate them.


	9. Chapter 8

"Rudolph."

No response.

"Rudolph!"

Loki groaned and shifted under the sheets, still not waking up.

Wait, sheets? He didn't remember getting into bed, just on top of it.

"Loki!"

Loki sat up quickly only to have successfully smacked his head into Tony's…..again.

"That's the second time already! One more and I'm sure some of my brains are going to come out. "Tony said as he flopped onto the bed while holding his head.

Loki hissed in pain and rubbed his "You would need a brain for that to work Stark, why are you here?"

"To get you for breakfast, we're going to a place that makes really good waffles." Tony responded but it was muffled since he didn't pick his head up from the bed.

"I could guess that much but why are _you _here, I was expecting Thor to wake me up."

"I lost a bet." Ah, made sense.

Loki shoved Tony of the bed before getting up. "Alright then, I'm up, now leave so I can get ready."

Tony glared at Loki and got up before walking out of the room while saying "Good morning to you too princess."

Loki sent Tony a glare of his own.

Why would he ever doubt that he hated them.

* * *

Loki walked out into the living room were he found most of them except Clint, Bruce and Tony. He heard Natasha mumbling something about them being more of a girl then she herself.

That made Loki smirk but he immediately stopped when they starred to notice.

"Didn't know you could do that Loks."Clint said as he walked into the living room."It's weird."

Loki scoffed as he flopped on to the couch "I'll make a note not to do so near you then Barton."

Clint sat down on a bar stool "Good and try using people's first names for once too while you're at it."

"I would if your name wasn't so atro-"

Natasha cut him off before he could finish "Girls, girls, you're both pretty, can we go now?"

Clint glares at her "I was not acting like a girl!"

"Both of you were, not stop arguing it's too early for it."

Loki covered his face with a pillow as he let out a small snicker when Clint pouted and Natasha called him a child for.

It took about five minutes for Bruce to come out and another ten before Tony did. No one found it irritating, expert for Loki, Tony wasn't known for being punctual.

They all went into the garage where Tony had a chauffeur waiting to take them to wherever it was that were going, supposedly some place with good waffles.

* * *

Loki stuck a fork full of blueberry pecan waffle in his mouth and hummed as he listened to the Avengers talk about how they were going to spend the next few days.

He was tapping his fork on the plate when he got an SMS from Amora. He looked up to make sure none of them were watching, he hated it when people tried to find out what he was doing.

_**You're not at home.**_

Loki shook his and smiled.

**Really, I didn't noticed.**

_**Don't be a smart ass.**_

He took another bite of his waffle before responding.

**Mum and dad are away for a few days, Thor thought it would be a good idea if both of us stayed at Tony's house, the rest of the jesters are staying as well, we're out for breakfast now.**

_**Oooo, what are you having? Haggis and snake wine? Or are they giving you souls of the innocent?**_

Loki began to cough as he tried to stop himself from laughing.

Thor patted his back trying to help him "Brother are you alright?"

Loki waved him off as he tried to calm down, which didn't really work. He just burst out a laugh that could rival Thor's.

Loki covered his face with his hands as he continued to laugh. When he brought his hands down all of them were staring at him.

Loki cleared his throat and took a gulp of his tea before responding "What?"

It was silent at the table for a moment before they themselves started to laugh.

"The look on his face!"

"I didn't know he could do that."

"He was as loud as Thor."

Loki's face turned slightly red and crossed his arms before looking away.

Thor put a hand on his back and smiled "Brother, I haven't heard you laugh like that in ages, it is good to know you can still do it."

Loki nodded "It was um, just something Amora said."

He tucked his phone back in his pocket "Kind of an inside joke, wouldn't make sense."

Thor nodded and continued to talk to the rest of them.

Loki sighed and sat back in his chair.

That was not so bad.

* * *

Loki was hanging upside down on the couch as he laughed and watched the Muppets. If he was honest, this wasn't so bad.

Tony could actually say something smart once in awhile, Natasha and Clint were not as dull, Steve liked some of the best classics though he was still a bit slow on certain things and Bruce well...he was the only one Loki hadn't hated.

"_You're making a huge mistake.__"_

Loki frowned at the thought. He would ignore it, if he was going to stay here for a while then he would have to at least get along with them, so he didn't feel like ripping out his hair every time he saw them.

_"I've gotten us out of trouble, what? Almost every single time and now you choose to ignore good advice?"_

_Shut up_, was his only thought as he blew a strand of hair out of his face.

"_You're being foolish, the only reason their even bothering with us is that we're Thor's brother. If we didn't have that one special thing about us, they would probably see us as nothing but a petty weakling. So stop being an idiot, you can't trust anyone, only yourself."_

Loki's eyes narrowed as he stared t the screen, the voice had never really said anything insulting before.

"_Besides, you're far better then them, this is just like pearls to swine. No one sees how superior we are to them, they'll just step on us and be on their way."_

Loki nodded in agreement, maybe he was making a mistake.

_"Ah, now you're listening to reason, if we stay like this and not trust anyone, we will be just-__"_

"Brother?"

Loki was brought out of his thoughs when Thor put a hand on his shoulder.

"Are you alright?"

Loki stared at him for a moment before sitting up.

"Yes," he smiled, pushing the voice to the back of his mind "perfectly."

What's going to go wrong with being friendly for just a day or two. He was going to go back to hating them as soon as this was over.

_"Everything."_

(Wanna he who the voice in Loki's head is based off of?)


	10. Chapter 9

"Damn it Loki! That's cheating"

"It's not my fault you are terrible at this Stark."

Natasha reached over Tony's head and plucked the controller out if his hands, "Let me show the both of you how it's done."

Tony and Loki were sitting on the floor in front of the couch while playing Halo 4 while Thor, Steve, Natasha and Bruce sat on the couch behind them trying to think of what else they should do. Clint was sitting on the arm chair to the side of them. Loki wasn't really sure what he was doing.

"I can do it myself Tasha, after all I am the great Tony Stark." Tony protested.

"You don't really have a plan of attack Tony, you just charge in Guns N Roses blaring...well for you, more of AC/DC blaring."

Tony huffed and Loki heard him mumble something about his plan being attack.

_"Do you not see how childish they are?"_

Loki glared at the screen, _we are children after all._

Natasha took aim and shot Loki through the head before handing the controller back to Tony.

"That's how it's done."

Tony snatched it back, huffing as he did so, "Ya, ya, Loki let's…. Loki, hello?"

Tony waved a hand in front of Loki's face, bringing him out of his conversation with the voice.

_"Rude"_

_And you're not?, _Loki put on his best smile and turned to Tony, " Yes Stark?"

Tony smiled and turned back to Natasha, "See, he wasn't paying attention, you might not be as good as you say."

While the two of them continued to talked, Loki went back to his own conversation but not before he caught Thor looking at him worried.

He rolled his eyes at that, what was Thor so worried about.

_"He believes it is his right to know everything we think of."_

Loki leaned back on the couch,_ does he now and how, pray tell, do you know._

_"When did you start questioning me?"_

_When I actually enjoyed my time earlier and when even Amora said I should try to be nice. _Loki chuckled softly, Amora hardly ever made friends, she mostly tried to use people.

_"Oh? And when does this wench's word ever take a higher priority then mine?"_

Loki thought for a moment,_ well, never real-_

_"Never? Then why do they now? And as I said earlier, they're only being nice because of Thor, why can you not get that through that thick skull of yours? Now, why don't we do something...fun?"_

Loki bit his lip as he looked at the rest of them.

Maybe that wasn't such a bad idea.

_"Good."_

"So, you wanna have a rematch?" Tony grinned, looking back at him.

Loki stared at him for a moment, thinking. He shrugged and nodded his head.

The plan could wait till later. Besides, it would be easier to carry out once he's had time to think about it. So no harm done.

Natasha smiled and once again took the controller from Tony.

"Alright then" She said before starting the match.

Not even half an hour later, Natasha had won and had a giant grin on her face.

She sat back in the chair while waving the controller back and forth before saying" Anyone else wanna try?"

Loki laughed as Tony tried to get Steve to play but he softly turned down all of Tony's please.

_"Are you done yet."_

Loki gritted his teeth, _go away._

_"You little brat, I'm trying to help us! These mewling quims are nothing to us! When will you get that through your think, idiotic skull?"_

Loki's eyes widened, that was defiantly different. Very different in fact.

_"You're surprised by that are you? It's because you've become sentimental towards these beasts. I did try to warn you, did I not? But oh, you wish to listen to them rather than me, if that is the case, I should just go."_

Now that did worry Loki. Even if he didn't agree with the voice some of the time, it was always there. The very thought of it not being do was not something Loki wanted. When Odin had grounded him or if he was in trouble, it was always there.

He covered his face with his hands and closed his eyes, _No, don't leave._

_"You've made your chose very clear."_

Loki bit his lip, he wasn't going to admit it but he was actually scared of losing the voice. He would admit to be worried but never scared.

_"Oh if you regret it then maybe you should have listened when I told you too."_

Loki nodded his head and bit his knuckle, _Alright._

_"Good, now that you're little tantrums is over, do you have any idea what we could do."_

Once again, Loki nodded his head,_ we will need some colour dye._

* * *

Loki had waited until the end of the day and after all of them had fallen asleep before going into the work shop in Tony's house to find some dye, he was sure Tony's father had some. Sure he worked on more mechanical things but he had to at least have something similar, ink maybe.

He was just about to give up and search somewhere else when he found his prize.

He smirked and grabbed it from the shelf, only to hear something to make both his smile and heart drop.

"Whatcha doing there princess."

_Damn_, was his only thought.

* * *

(Anyone want to guess where I got the last part from? I bet it's hard to tell XD)


	11. Chapter 10

Tony leaned against the doorway, smirking.

"So, are you going answer Rudolph?"

Loki hissed in displeasure before turning around to face him. "Nothing important, should I be asking you the same question?"

Tony shrugged and crossed his arms " I don't normally fall asleep till around four or five, what are you going to do with that ?"

Loki glanced down at the bottle of dye in his hand.

_"I don't think I gave to tell you what to do, do I?"_

_No,_ "I thought I would give Barton a new look, since he found it oh so funny when we got caught under the mistletoe." If he could not get all of them, he could at least get Barton.

Tony grinned and took the bottle from his hand, "You might want something that will last a little longer than a day then, maybe a week, if you're feeling nice that is."

Loki internally sighed as Tony went rummaging around his father's workshop for the right dye.

He would have preferred to have done this alone but unless he wanted Tony to figure out what he was actually doing then he would just have to deal with it.

"So what were you planning Rudolph?"

Loki closed his eyes to think for a moment, " Barton often takes showers as soon as he wakes in the morning, correct? Why not just pour the dye in to-"

"All the soaps? Not bad Lolo, not bad at all." Tony patted his back before walking out of the workshop.

Loki could practicality hear the voice in his groaning in disapproval.

He shook his head and went after Tony.

They went silently to Clint's room, though Tony would constantly try to get Loki to talk.

Half way there Loki got fed up and clamped his hand down over Tony's mouth before pushing him into the wall, nine to gently.

He growled and looked Tony dead in the eyes. "Listen closely Stark, I do not care a thing for any of you, all of you are nothing but annoying vermin to me, the only reason I am being nice is because my brother asked that of me, do you understand that? it might be hard to get through your thick skull though."

Tony just started at him for a moment before shrugging and pushing Loki away. "Say whatever you like Lolo but I saw you enjoy yourself, you're just scared to admit it."

Loki huffed and once again followed him, they- no, Tony was the most annoying person on the face of the Earth. That you was absolutely sure would never change.

_"You said the same thing about liking all of them and yet there you were, sitting and having a conversation with them like you had known then your whole life. Fool."_

Loki grumbled in response, the voice did have a point though.

He sighed as they reached the guest room that Clint was sleeping in. Slowly they entered the room, careful not to wake Clint.

The both if then crept into the bathroom and started to pore dye in all the liquid soaps, Loki had to forcefully make Tony be quite half of the time.

Honestly, the boy never shuts up.

Loki also had to drag Tony out of the room because he was trying do hard not to laugh.

As he closed the door, Tony went into a small fit of almost silent giggles.

"He's gonna kill the both of us!"

Loki starred down at Tony got a moment.

"What?"

He shrugged and turned around before going of to find his room. Loki wanted to get a good nights rest so that he could enjoy tomorrow in all its .

* * *

Loki sat at the counter ignoring the others around him, waiting for Clint to come storming through the doors.

Which of course, took about four more minutes. It was worth the wait though.

"What the fuck happened!"

Defiantly.

Loki turned around to see Clint in just his jeans, his hair and skin both purple.

Clint turned and glared at Loki, "You did this, don't t you?!"

Loki gave him a bored look and say back against the counter, " No, this was a petty prank besides, ask Thor, I didn't bring any purple dye."

Clint growled and cursed him under his breath before storming off to try and wash it all off.

Tony slid into the seat next to Loki and spoke quiet enough so that Loki would only heart him, that was impressive for someone like him.

"Okay, I can lie but not like that, who taught you?"

Loki shrugged " I am just a natural at it, dear Stark."

Tony raised a brie at him, "Still aren't going to call me by my first name?"

Loki turned back to faced the counter and started lazily ahead of him. "I did try to, you said it sounded to old."

Tony rooted his eyes and punched him in the arm, "Ya, ya Shakespeare but Anthony for does sound old so come in, at least try to say it."

Loki just shoved him if the chair.

* * *

The next hour was spent trying to make breakfast, Tony had tried to make pancakes but had set them on fire so Steve made them.

They were dissent but too fluffy for Loki's taste.

The Avengers sat around watching T.V while coming up with more things to do while Loki sat near the window reading "Attack on Titan".

_"When are we leaving this miserable place?_

"Between five and six o'clock", he mumbled quietly, turning the page.

_"And it's only ten thirty, we have quite a bit of time in our hands."_

_Yes and I plan on spending it, well mostly spending it reading theses, _he set one hand down on the small stack on manga at his side.

_"Are you now?"_

Loki gripped the book in his hand slightly harder but does when he realized what he was doing, he hated it when the edges got bent.

_Yes I am,_he turned the page.

The voice scoffed in announce but sighed after a few minutes._" It's better then you speaking with those morons, wouldn't want you to become any stupider then you already are."_

He smiled, "Of course."He said quietly, all the while not taking any notice in the fact that Thor had been watching him out of the corner of his eye.

* * *

(So, I have been writing the last few chapters on my phone because I have been a bit busy. The problem with that is it does not always get the right words. When I read through this my mind says they are right so if there are any mistakes, please tell me and I shall edit them. Oh and I started watching attack on titan, so far is one of my favorites. I want to write a shot thing for it but I am not sure what about)


	12. Chapter 11

"No."

"Brother, it will be fun!"

Loki looked over the cover of the book he had in his hands and was trying to read. "You want me to come with you and your friends, to a different state just to go to a fair?"

Thor nodded his head eagerly, "Yes, Tony has already declared that his father bought the tickets for all of us!"

"_Probably to get rid of the runts, we could probably guess how horrible it is to have then around twenty-four seven."_

Loki chuckled slightly, since getting back home the voice had stopped casting insults and was far more pleasant.

"Why must I come?"

"Because you had fun last time brother!"

He barked out a laugh and started Thor right in the eyes, "That was what you said almost every time you asked me."

Thor frowned, "That it's because it's a true fact brother, you looked like you were enjoying yourself but you were also very distant."

Loki gritted his teeth, "I do not like any of them, their annoying, I was only doing that because you said to be more friendly."

_"He just doesn't know when to stop does he."_

Thor continued to ask for another half hour, when Loki finally got tired of it.

"Alright" Loki finally said" just leave me alone on that topic and I will go with you, you big oaf."

Thor smiled and made to give Loki a hug but before he could Loki had put a hand on his chest preventing him.

Loki could hear the disgust that the voice felt for him at the moment.

_"Did you have to say yes, that was the stupidest you ever did "_

_Yes I did, I was getting tried of reading the same line._ Loki sighed and sat back in the chair.

"Alright, I said I would go with you now, ta ta" he waved his hand, indicating that Thor should leave.

Thor just smiled and nodded before bounding out the door, probably to tell their mother the "good news".

Loki shook his head when he heard the voice grumble. _You are even worse then Stark sometimes._

_"You hurt my poor heart by comparing me to that maggot."_

* * *

"So you're going where?"

Loki sighed and put his head I his hands, "No clue Amora, just another state."

Amora laughed and jumped top of the bed, "And yet you agreed?"

"Shut up."

Amora clapped her hands together, "And you said something about a medieval fair? Are you going to dress up? Maybe a wandering knight? Eren? Harry potter?"

Loki dragged his hand down his face, "You are making me regret this more by every passing moment."

Amora let out a laugh and crossed her and, "Then why don't you go back to him and turn down the offer."

"Stark's father already bought the tickets."

Amora stared at him a moment, "Well you're screwed."

"THANK YOU, for stating the obvious. "He said while throwing his arms into the air.

Amora nodded, "Welcome, now you didn't answer my question."

"And what was that?"

"What are you going to dress up as?"

Loki threw his book at her.

* * *

Loki flopped down in the chair with a huff and glanced at the laptop screen. He has finished packing for the trip, even if it was almost two days from now.

He let out a snicker when he saw someone die in the show he was watching, honestly the deaths were so idiotic that he could not help but laugh.

"You're so cruel ~" Amora drowned out from under his bed.

Loki frowned and threw a stuffed wolf under the bed. "Will you get out of there already, it has been two hours."

She threw it back at his leg before calmly stating, "Try and make me."

"Fine," he said and walked to his door, "you asked for this."

He opened it and Fenrir came bounding in and dove straight under the bed.

Amora shrieked with laughter and crashed out before having the dog and lifting him up into the air.

"You little traitor!"she yelled and gave him a giant hug.

Loki groaned, "Damn it Amora! Stop corrupting him!"

Amora ruffled the dogs head and gave him a kiss on the causing Fenrir to wag his tail," Me? Corrupting this sweet thing? NEVER!"

Loki just rolled his eyes and picked up his bag, setting near his door.

Anita looked at the laptop clock quickly before jumping into the window sill,"Welp, I got to go kickass and chew bubblegum!"

Loki sighed and waved his hands at her, "Yes yes, you do that Duke but why can you not use the door like a normal human being?"

Amora laughed and grabbed onto a tree branch before jumping onto it, landing gracefully, "My dear boy, I'll start doing that when a colossal titan comes to my house to ask for sugar, that or when the doctor finally dies."with that she was gone, running off to her house.

Loki chucked and wiped the dirt of the window sill.

* * *

Loki sat in a fork in a tree, dangling his legs back and forth. His back yard was nice and quiet, especially without Thor being there.

_"Why must we put up with that fool?"_

_Because murder is illegal_, he turned his head towards the house to see said blond haired boy watching the television.

The voice chucked softly "_It is, isn't it?"_

"If it was legal, I still would not do it. Too much if a mess."He laughed to himself.

_"Yes and people might be angry with us."_

Loki blew a stranded of hair out of his, "Of course they would be angr-"

"Brother?"

Loki shot up from where he was laying, hit his head on a higher branch before turning to see Thor starting at him.

He coughed once before answering, "Yes Thor? I thought you were watching the television."

The older of the two nodded and took a step forward, "I was but then friend Stark called to tell me that we are going to Disney world as well."

Loki studied him a moment and frowned, "You must be lying, you would be jumping about in an annoying fit of happiness if we were."

Thor laugh slightly, "I was but when I came out here to tell you, you were talking to someone that I could not see and I-"

"You wanted to see if I was insane, I'd that it?" Loki growled.

Thor's eyes widened,"No brother! Not at all, I just wanted to see if you were alright."

_"There is no way that __**that**__ is not a lie."_

Loki grumbled out a curse and jumped down from the tree."Well I can tell you one thing _brother_, I am perfectly fine, no need to ask."

He staked into the house and slammed his door behind him, leaving Thor alone in the garden.

* * *

(Alright, chapters up, if there are any errors just tell me and I'll fix it as soon as I can, Auto-correct is a butt on a phone. Special thanks to STIXandMANNY for the help with the last chapter :))


	13. Chapter 12

Loki sat in the airport chair, watching the families telling their children "to be safe" and "to listen to the rules ".

He watched as Frigga gave Thor a kiss on the head before coming over to him.

She sat down and pulled him into a hug "Watch after your brother, alright? I don't doubt for a minute that you can't do that but I want you to promise me that you will."

Loki sighed and returned the hug, "Yes I promise to make sure that Thor is not too reckless."

Frigga smiled and ruffled his hair, "Thank you, now let us get you going love."

Loki nodded and followed his mother, silently glaring at Odin who was speaking to Thor before continuing on his path.

He gave Frigga one last hug and waved goodbye as he went through the airport gate to catch up with the others.

He honestly had no idea why he had agreed.

* * *

The flight was alright, comfortable and the food wasn't bad but it was not exactly quiet.

Loki sighed, that would be impossible with this group.

He followed behind them, as usual, though he did speak to Bruce more often then he had before.

"_He's smart but not overly cocky, unlike Stark."_

Loki smiled, that was very true.

_"Though, they are still nothing to us. Even if one isn't half bad, it still could be a trick."_

He nodded, Loki may have disagreed before but as he said earlier, why doubt something that has stopped him from having a horrible punishment.

"Brother!"

God, he really cannot shut up, can he?, Loki thought while smiling back at Thor, "Yes, brother dear?"

Loki watched as Thor had trouble trying to speak to him. This only started after Loki had gotten angry at him in the garden. Practically the whole trip Thor had said nothing to him, almost like he was afraid of how Loki would see it.

Which was very odd to Loki since Thor never really care. Maybe his outburst had changed things, he should have had one sooner

t you join us brother? Instead of following behind?s room to heart, while Bruce just had his face in a book, looking up every now and then.

Loki sighed and joined them, he might as well. After all, he should enjoy this while it lasts because in Disney world, all hell will break loose.

_"Probably something worse."_

Yes, he chucked as he thought, probably worse.

* * *

They spent a day at the medieval fair, most of them were dressed up. The only ones who weren't were Natasha and Bruce. Before they left, Loki managed to make most of the drinks that people had explode.

It got him a disapproving look from Thor, which he ignored and continued to mess around. Seeing peoples faces as they tried to figure out what went wrong was great.

Soon after they left they got on the plane sleeping the whole way to Florida.

Currently they were standing outside a candy store, one of many in the park. This one had quiet an angry Clint standing in front of it.

"Tony! What the hell?!"

"What? It makes you look good, purple nurple."

"You've spent too much time with Loki!"

Loki barked out a laugh, "You wound me, Barton."

The two boys turned to face him. One with a purple tint to their skin had pink sugar dust in him while the other looked fine, except for the pink sticking to his fingers.

_"And your killing me, you brat."_

Hush,"If I were to have done it, then you would have found no trace leading back to me. Stark on the other hand has hands covered in pink pixie stick powder."

Clint's eyes narrowed, "Oh and I bet you believe that you're just perfect."

Loki glared at him, "I at the very least, do not look like a fairy throwing pink dust around."

Loki could hear the sound of Tony "ohhh"ing in the background.

"You're right, you look more like the guy who will end up-"

"Do NOT finish that Clint."Natasha shouted. "If either of you start up again, I will murder you both painfully. Now, let's go get on a ride, we are after all in Disney world."

The two boys gave each other a heated glare before agreeing.

For the rest of the day they walked around the amusement park, Clint and Loki staying away from each other, Tony getting yelled at by the group for doing something reckless, eating enough candy that Loki was sure that they should get diabetes and going on rides.

They lost Tony along the way but found out that he had gone underneath the amusement park when a employ came and asked if "this was theirs."

Tony was fuming about himself being caught, saying that he was going to help improve the machinery while everyone else just laughed.

They all went back to Steve's, Thor's and Clint's room and ordered room service.

Tony said that they would go on Mission to Mars tomorrow.

Loki laughed before excusing himself to go to the room he shared with Tony and Bruce. He was originally going to share with Thor but that did not work out very well.

As soon as he got back he flopped down onto the bed.

_"There not going to be back for a while."_

Loki smiled, No, they will not be back soon.

He slowly sat up. If they weren't going to be back for a while, he might as well do something with his time.

Twenty minutes later Loki was back in bed, one pillow in his face, the other he was hugging.

A few minutes later or maybe it was thirty, Bruce and Tony came in.

After a few minutes Loki frowned, this was not what he was expecting.

"What the fuck?!"

Ah, there it was.

Loki smiled into the pillow before drifting off to sleep while Tony continued to shout.

* * *

(This chapter had a lot more in it but my computer decided not to save any of it. Also, to AnimechildD I am not exactly sure what age Americans tend to be when they go into 8th grade, I am also not from the American system though when I did go to the u.s I was a year younger then the people in my grade do I think it is about 14 or 15. One last thing, I have testing all of next week, it may take longer to upload the next chapter. Sorry about that ^^; .Thanks for all the reviews!)


	14. Chapter 13

"Stark, be voice is not the first thing I want to hear in the morning." Loki grumbled as he rolled over to face said boy.

Tony just stuck his tongue out at Loki and smirked, "Please, I have a wonderful voice.

"Oh, is today opposite day?"

Tony laughed, "If it was opposite day, you'd be nicer!"

"Tony," Bruce spoke up, "you are being a little too loud."

"You also would make an excellent kettle."Loki said as he got up from the bed.

Tony put a hand on his chest and gasped as if hurt, "You're just jealous of me."

Loki laughed as he walked into the bathroom to change, "With a scream of a voice like that? Yes I would be jealous of someone with ear plugs."

The smack on the door when he closed it made Loki chuckle.

* * *

Breakfast had been good, they went out to a restaurant instead if ordering room survive.  
Currently Loki was looking around a gift didn't really want anything but he would rather do this then go on a G-force simulator.  
He was trying to figure out why anyone would buy a giant Mickey Mouse doll when a buzz in his back pocket caught his attention.  
It was from Amora, big surprise there.  
**You're mom says you're at Disney world.**  
Loki chucked and typed back a response.  
_**I never noticed, especially with all these Mickey's around**__._  
_Also you used you are instead of your in the beginning._  
He tapped send and not even a minute later Amora sent her reply.  
**I don't care what your I used, you said Medieval Fair!**  
Loki rolled his eyes, Amora could be very dramatic.  
_**Last minute change of plans.**_

He walked out of the shop towards a shaded resting area, even if it was cold outside, Loki did not like sitting in sun. Probably would get cancer.

"_With how pale you are, probably something worse."_

Loki grumbled and looked about for any signs of the avengers. Still nothing.

Honestly, how long is that ride?

_Going back to being crude again?_, he though before pulling out his phone.

**AWWWWW, you still should have told me! Buy me something, alright sweetie?**

Loki let out a laugh.

_**What, I am your husband now?**_

He chuckled and sat the phone down right next to him.

"_You're spending time with idiots again, how else am I supposed to act?"_

_True but this was a free pass._

"_Touche."_

Loki smiled, crude or not, the voice was always amusing… well most of the time, like when it's not threatening him.

He picked up his phone again and examined the S.M.S. It had a picture of a man looking disgusted with a caption saying "HELL NO!" above his head.

**I love you but I don't love ya that much Lo, you'll have to find some else, sorry** 3

**But anyways, did you dress up to the fair?**

Loki clucked his tongue on the top of his mouth.

_**Why do you care so much about that?**_

He honestly did want to know why, Amora probably had some strange reason for this.

**Because I want to know what you're a true fan of and I know if you went with that baboon, he probably had everyone dress up.**

Loki laughed, of course that was the really reason. Not.

_**Alright then, I went as the dragonborn. It was Thor's idea.**_

Loki could easily remember that.

Tony demanding that they all went as something, Thor then mentioning something about Loki liking Skyrim. Next thing he knew, he was dressed as the dragonborn.

Natasha and Bruce only got out of because when they get angry, it could scare even principle Fury.

Loki chuckled at the face most of them made when Natasha threatened Tony, Loki was the only one in that situation that was amused.

He made to grab his phone to see what Amora said when no other than Tony Stark interrupted him.

"KI KI!" Two hands slammed down on his shoulders.

"_That little brat of a person-_

"- Why do you not go find something more amusing then fucking around with me? I swear if you do that again, I will tie you to pole and rip out your…."

Loki blinked and covered his mouth. Note to self, do NOT repeat whatever the voice says.

He coughed to clear his throat and turned away, " Yes, what is it Stark?"

Tony gave him a look of confusion before smirking, "What? You got something on your tongue there Lolo? You wanna spit it out?"

Loki looked back at him, glare full of anger," Do not tempt me Stark." He said before brushing past Tony to the rest of the group waiting for them.

"_You should have finished that."_

_One more word from him and I will._

"You two are like oil and vinegar" Steve said with a smile. "What did Tony say to put a that type of look on your face?"

Loki stopped mid step and sighed. Steve trying to cheer him up again, why does he bother?

"Nothing," Loki stated, "His face is just annoying."

Steve frowned for a brief moment before going back to his usual cheery self.

Honestly, he should just murder Tony. Life would be perfect then.

Oh well, Loki did not really want to go to jail so he'll just have to put up with life being hell for, what? Two days more? Great

* * *

.

(Sorry this took so long, I have been busy with school work. No time for a break, even if it is Spring Break XD)


End file.
